


Knowing Me, Knowing You.

by Solos



Category: Ballybraddan (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solos/pseuds/Solos
Summary: Dylan hides in his bathroom, thinking about his last day of school





	Knowing Me, Knowing You.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the Ballybraddan fandom, all five of us.

You feel like you’re going to get sick.

It’s 6:33 am, your mam wakes up in an hour to get herself ready for work, after she does that she wakes you up and you’re at school by 8 on the dot. Today is your last day at Ballybraddan primary. 

But you haven’t told anyone that. 

Why didn’t you tell anyone? It just never came up in conversation, you avoided thinking about it. But you knew it was coming to this- Mam has been working in Rockfort for a year now and it’s going well. But you didn’t believe this day would ever come. She told you over a month ago over dinner, you were so happy for her but everything is ruined. 

Nobody knows, Ms Fallon and your Mother hadn't spoken much since Mam got her new job, so Beacon doesn’t know. You know deep down that this isn’t a big deal at all, it’s a 10 minute drive- BARELY - from here to your new house. But Mam enrolled you into Rockfort, and you didn’t object. You’re afraid to protest in case she backs out of her job, that maybe you objecting will change her mind. Or not, it all happened so fast but it seriously isn’t a big deal. You could walk to the Avalon after school, say hi to everyone sitting at the same table. They’ll all be there to greet you like nothing has changed. 

But the only person you want to see is Beacon. 

It sounds selfish but you’ve had a crush on Beacon since, like, 4th class. You and Him have done practically everything together since you were in baby infants. It's a joke between everyone, the “unofficial leaders of the gang”. Beacon doesn’t seem to mind so you don’t sweat it. The one thing Beacon will mind is this. 

All through last year Beacon was shaking with excitement at the thought of being on the hurling team. Your teacher that year - Mr Hendrik, was the coach of the team. He’s an incredibly nice man, you loved having him as a teacher - he barely taught the class at all! All he did was go on about Hurling, the history that Ballybraddan has with the sport. And how they haven’t gotten into the championship in over 60 years. It got everyone in the class excited. You don’t really take heed, you wouldn’t say it out loud but you much prefer football over Hurling. But when Mr Hendrik talks about Hurling, you can sense Beacon beside you, really listening in. Completely captivated like the rest of the class, thinking about how he and all the others could be in the Ballybraddan book of legends. 

When you walk out of class it’s become all he wants to talk about, all he thinks about. He looks at you so brightly when he says how Ballybraddan are going to bring the championship cup home. The thought of him imagining you both on the team makes your heart jump out your chest, you tell him that you’ll both bring the cup home. But in your heart you curse Mr Hendrik for being your teacher. You wished Beacon would look at you, the way he looks when he thinks about getting on the Hurling team. 

So naturally you spent the rest of the school year getting really good at hurling. All this talk of hurling has actually brought you two closer than you ever were before, who knew that was possible? You sure didn’t, you’re no longer complaining. People keep talking about how much of a natural you are, they say how your place on the team is already set in stone. It feels nice but you don’t have as much passion for this as Beacon. 

You both go up to Hastings tower whenever you can, hurleys and sliotars in hand and play this game you came up with together. When you and Beacon play speed puck, you can feel how much passion Beacon has for this. He gets so frustrated when you win, but you want him to get better. You know that all Beacon wants to do is to be on this team. And you’ll be damned if he doesn’t get onto the team. That’s how Mr Hanratty and Hawk fell out after all. 

But you’re not going to the tryouts tomorrow, you spent all day yesterday with Beacon and Ziggy, helping Zig with his hurling. Ziggy wants this so badly too. You didn’t want it before but now more than ever you wished you could be on the team with them. But that isn’t going to happen. You can’t be on the Ballybraddan team because you’re a Rockfort boy now. Beacon hates Rockfort.

The Rockfort boys have never been humble when it comes to their rivalry with Ballybraddan, Mr Hendrik didn’t need to teach them all that. But he certainly fueled the flames. Rockfort are our sworn enemies Beacon said, you would nod and roll your eyes. He nearly lost his life when you told him about your Mams job. You laughed at him but he never seemed to get over it. His jokes just got funnier and funnier each time he mentioned it. 

That’s how you know Beacon isn’t going to take this well and it’s horrible. You’re looking at yourself in the mirror and your mams alarm is going to go off in 10 minutes. You snuck into the bathroom, tip toeing over the creaky floorboards so she doesn’t wake up. She can be tired over her work but she’s also a light sleeper, it’s just the two of you in the house so she’ll wonder what the noise was. 

You hear your Mams alarm go off and the sound of it makes you unceremoniously vomit into the toilet. You hear your mam come rushing in and she tells you to go back to bed, she’ll clean up. You tell her you want to go to school today, even if you’ll be late. She rubs your back then helps you up off the cold floor of your bathroom, your old bathroom.. She says yes and guides you to your bed. 

The knot in your stomach doesn’t go away. 


End file.
